1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has high-grade characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response times. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus.